Reunion (Sequel to Bloom's Sirenix Curse)
by Avater13
Summary: (Sequel to Bloom's Sirenix Curse) Bloom gets invited to the Winx and Specialists' Reunion on Domino. Will she be able to face her friends and family once again with her new family? Will she be happy or upset to meet them? Find out in Reunion, the Sequel to Bloom's Sirenix Curse.
1. Reunion Characters

**Reunion** **:** "Characters"

* * *

 **New/ Main Characters' Descriptions:**

 **Bloom:** Bloom is a woman with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. She is the Guardian of the Infinite Ocean, the Goddess of Cursed Sirenix, The Fairy of the Dragon Flame, Daughter of the Former King and Queen of Domino, Wife of the Merman Sheldon, and Mother of Aiden and Fira.

 **Sheldon:** Sheldon is a man with dirty-blonde hair, fair skin, and grey eyes. He used to be the Cursed Sirenix Monster when he was much younger. He was raised by the Sirens of the Infinite Ocean, Guardian of the Water Flame, Husband of Bloom, and Father of Aiden and Fira.

 **Aiden:** Aiden is a 16-year old male teenager with dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. He is the Guardian of the Water Flame, Son of Bloom and Sheldon, and Older Brother of Fira.

 **Fira:** Fira is the 16-year old female teenager with strawberry-blonde hair, fair skin, and sapphire eyes. She is the Guardian of the Dragon Flame, Daughter of Bloom and Sheldon, and Younger Sister of Aiden.

 _ **Peacelovefairy has asked me about Aiden, Fira, and Sheldon. This is Characters' Descriptions about our New Main Characters' Descriptions. All the other Winx have children as well; Their descriptions are in the section of Other Characters. You don't have to read this if you don't want to; Just saying.**_

* * *

 **Other Characters:**

 **Daphne:** Daphne is a regal woman that has fair skin, long pale blonde hair, and amber eyes. She is the Queen of Domino, Nymph of the Dragon Flame/Domino/Magix, Nymph Fairy of Sirenix, Daughter of the Former King and Queen of Domino, Wife of King Thoren, and Mother of Nicole.

 **Thoren:** Thoren is a male that has dark brown hair with light highlights, fair skin, and coral-blue eyes. He is the King of Domino, Husband of Queen Daphne, and Father of Nicole.

 **Nicole:** Nicole is a 16-year old girl that has fair skin, ombre hair of creamy-blonde and chestnut, and super-light blue eyes. She is the Princess of Domino, Fairy of the Elements, and Daughter of Daphne and Thoren.

 **Sky:** Sky has fair skin, golden-blonde hair, and sky-blue orbs. He is the King of Eryaklon, Son of the Former King and Queen of Eryaklon, Husband of Disapro, and Father of Opal.

 **Diaspro:** Diaspro has wavy pale blonde hair, citron orange/amber eyes and medium to tan skin tone. She is the Queen of Eryaklon, Fairy of Gems, Daughter of the Former Royalty of Isis, Wife of Sky, and Mother of Opal.

 **Opal:** Opal is a 16-year old princess that has golden-blonde wavy hair, light-grey eyes, and fair to medium skin tone. She is the Princess of Eryaklon, Fairy of Jewelry, and Daughter of Sky and Diaspro.

 **Stella:** Stella is a woman that had golden blonde hair, tan skin, and shining hazel eyes. She is the Queen of Solaria, The Fairy of the Shining Sun, Daughter of the Former King and Queen of Solaria, Wife of King Brandon of Solaria, and Mother of Stargirl and Celeste.

 **Brandon:** Brandon is a man with brown hair, tan skin, and has brown eyes. He is the King of Solaria, Former Squire of Sky, Husband of Stella, and Father of StarGirl and Celeste.

 **StarGirl:** StarGirl is a 26-year old princess with golden blonde hair, glowing skin, and hazel eyes. She is the Crown Princess of Solaria, The Fairy of the Sliver Moon, Daughter of Stella and Brandon, and Older Sister of Celeste.

 **Celeste:** Celeste is a 16-year old princess with ombre blonde and brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She is the Second Princess of Solaria, The Fairy of the Shining Stars, Daughter of Stella and Brandon, and the Youngest Sister of StarGirl.

 **Flora:** Flora is a noble woman of Linphea that has tan skin, narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. She is the Fairy of Nature, Daughter of Alyssa and Rollos, Wife of Helia, and Mother of Zoey.

 **Helia:** Helia is a noblemen of Linphea that has long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He is the Headmaster of Red Fountain, Husband of Flora, and Father of Zoey.

 **Zoey:** Zoey is a 16-year old teenager with raven hair, tan skin, and faint blue eyes. She is the Fairy of Mother Earth and Daughter of Flora and Helia.

 **Musa:** Musa is a famous woman of Melody with fair skin, blackish blue hair, and blue eyes. She is the Fairy of Music, Popstar of the Magical Dimension, Daughter of Ho-Boe and Matlin, Wife of Riven, and Mother of Melody and Ethan.

 **Riven:** Riven is a firm sensei of Magix and a sir of Melody. He has short-spiked magenta colored hair and violet eyes. He is a harsh professor at Red Fountain, Husband of Musa, and Father of Melody and Ethan.

 **Ethan:** Ethan is a 16-year old teenager with black hair, indigo eyes, and tan skin. He is the Son of Musa and Riven. Ethan is the younger brother of Melody.

 **Melody:** Melody is a 16-year old girl with magenta hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She is the Hybrid Fairy of Music, Daughter of Musa and Riven, and Older sister to Ethan.

 **Aisha:** Aisha is a regal royalty that's a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. She is the Queen of Andros, The Fairy of the Waves, Daughter of the Former Andros Royalty, Wife of King Nabu, and Mother of Riley.

 **Roy:** Roy has dark skin, blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He is the King of Andros, A Patrol of the Oceans, Husband of Aisha, and Father of Riley.

 **Riley:** Riley is a 16-year old teenager with tan-to-dark skin, colorless blue orbs, and brown-colored hair. He's the Prince of Andros and son of Aisha and Roy.

 **Tecna:** Tecna is a Zenithian Noble Girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. She is the Fairy of Technology, A Famous Scientist, Daughter of Magnethia and Electronio, Wife of Timmy, and Mother of Tiffany.

 **Timmy:** Timmy is an infamous Zenith man with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. He is a scientist with Tecna, Husband of Tecna, and Father of Tiffany.

 **Tiffany:** Tiffany is an intelligent 16-year old with a fair skin tone, hazel orbs, wears glasses, and has a light brown-orange bob-styled hair. She is the Fairy of Digital Connection, and Daughter of Tecna and Timmy.

 **You really didn't have to read this. I wanted it the characters just to be mention. Thanks for understanding or reading.**


	2. Devetion

" **Reunion" Chapter One:** Devotion

* * *

Love. Adoration. Warmth. Attachment. Devotion.

The perfect words for family. I love my family, just as we love each other.

Hello, my name is Bloom. I am the wife of the merman Sheldon, and a mother of special twins: Aiden and Fira.

You probably recognize me just for the name "Bloom" if you are from the Magic Dimension or you have visited it. I was the leader of the Winx Club, the fairy of the Dragon Flame, the Guardian Fairy of Domino, the younger sister of Daphne, the daughter of Queen Marion and King Oritel of Domino, the Second Princess of Domino, the former fiance of Prince Sky of Eryaklon; I just have many titles that are part of the Magical Universe.

Now, I am living in the Infinite Ocean with the ones I love the most, but I am no ordinary civilian. I am Bloom- The Goddess of Cursed Sirenix, the Dragon Flame Sirenix Fairy, and the Guardian of the Infinite Ocean. It seems special, but it takes a lot of responsible to hold up three titles of the ultimate seven seas.

"Sweetie. Sweetie. Is something wrong?" Someone had hug me by the waist, turning me around to see **_him_** _._

I had kissed him, but in reality, it had quickly turn into a full make-out session.

"Mom! Dad!" We turned around to see our children pretending to puke. "Woah! Please don't do it!" We laughed.

"Aiden. Fira. It is time to eat your lunch. I made your favorite. Sea-"

"Seaweed Spaghetti!" They shouted. They had charged to their seats, and started to eat like hogs.

"Calm down, guys! Remember, your father and I will test you on your magic very soon," They had broken into fake sobs, "It is best to be fit as well even if the food is delicious!"

"But mom! I don't think I am capable of using the power of the Dragon Flame," Fira made a frown.

"Fira. You have shown improvement on your Dragon Flame! Why aren't you confident? Please Fira, don't let fear pull you down, darling." I had kiss her head. "Just pretend it is like one of our practices we've had. You'd always smile at your spells. Please dear, I promise you are going to do well."

Fira had a cheerful attitude when she was born. She would always bring laughter in the room, and she still does.

"Father. Can you tell me if I'll pass the test of the Water Flame?" Aiden had asked his "mentor". Sheldon had responded with a nod.

"Son. You've done me proud, Aiden. I believe that you'll defeat the obstacles easily. Just trust me, son. In one blow, you get all A+." Sheldon had always brought strength to our family. He would always encourage Aiden, shaping him into a protector of his young sister. That, my pride shouldn't be shattered at all. Soon, their quick eating had ended our lunch very soon.

"Now. Since I have picked up all the plates, it's time to go to the Androsean Market. King Nereus is telepathically asking me to pick up something, while you three should get some casual clothes for the Infinite Celebration." They had rushed to their rooms, rampaging through their things.

I had gather my clam wallet full of my money. They had gotten ready.

"Let's go, guys." We had swam towards the Northwest of the Infinite Ocean, where the currents are booming with conversations.

* * *

I had see the columns of a golden palace. Gold pillars stack upon each other, creating a stairwell effect like a decorating structure. I had seen the merman guards bowing at me, as they presented their ruler, the King of Andros's Underwater Kingdom.

"Your majesty." I had bowed to King Nereus, Aisha's royal cousin of the Andros waters.

"Bloom. No formalities please," He laughed before turning serious, "My cousin said it was for you from your sister." He had handed me a piece of parchment, wrapped with the golden seal of Domino.

"Thank you, Nereus. Though, may I ask where is your wife, Queen Callie?" His queen was described as a shining pearl, and the citizens were right. She had a natural face with nothing more, but jewelry and clothes decorating her. Callie had a peaceful personality, and every mer-people of Andros had love their empress. No one had dared to even poison their queen that acted like Snow White.

"My Callie is in the palace. Unfortunately, Callie is very sick from her pregnancy. I am afraid that none of my herbalists of Andros couldn't heal her pain." Nereus's face had show the worries of tears. I just knew he couldn't lose his wife. I clasped my hands together, creating an eternal glow. My hands opened, revealing roots of the grandest emerald.

"Nereus, I can help you. Here are the roots of the healing lotus flowers. I had picked them up from Linphea. The water nymphs over there have told me that they can heal pregnancy pain. To do its own healing", He had smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bloom. What favor can I do to repay you?"

"All you could do for me is to tell Callie hello, and help her survive her pain." I waved a 'good bye' before swimming off to the market.

* * *

I came into the Androsean market to see my family in different stands of shopping. I went to my daughter to see her purchase a good outfit for the sea ball.

"Here, miss. Look at this beautiful shell bra with daisy silk attachment. Only worth 5 sand dollars," An adult mermaid had show Fira sparkling clothing that was perfect for her taste. Fira gave the cashier her total. With the purchase bag, she swam to me.

"So, daughter. What did you get?", I asked her. She had gotten out a beautiful shell bra and a silk attachment for her pink tail.

"Mother, I wasn't wasteful this time," She bragged, "I still have 25 sand dollars left." She smirked at me, and I could tell she grew mature.

"Well done, Fira. Now, let's see what your father and your brother got." We had saw the rest of our family waving at us.

"Honey. Aiden is still waiting in line," Sheldon had told me. I peeked at what he got- of course, pieces of golden armor.

"Sheldon, did you get more of those golden armor for the celebration?" He had nodded, as I rolled my eyes. Sigh. He loves the color of gold, anyway.

"Hello mother. Look what I've got. The sea breastplate that works against the Water Flame. It actually works!" I looked at his wallet; It was empty. I shook my head in agony.

"Aiden, did you really waste all of your sand dollars?!", I sigh. He grin sheepishly.

"Sorry mother."

"Anyway, let's go back home. I need to prepare your dinner very soon. Portalis to Infinite Ocean!" We swam towards the Southwest of the Ocean, where I had opened a portal to our home, the secret grotto.

* * *

I had look at the piece of parchment Nereus had given me. He had knew Daphne had given it to Aisha to give it to him to give it to me. Man! My thoughts can ramble on! I'm guessing my sister has a life as a queen with her family; She deserves it. Living in pain for 16 years. I hope she's okay.

And I'm guessing the Winx and Specialists have gotten married, leading successful lives. A few years ago, it was just Sky with Diaspro and Stella with Brandon and their child StarGirl.

I shook my mind off of the past, and opened my gift I had gotten. It wasn't written by someone, but it wasn't Daphne.

I started to read, "Dear Guardian Bloom…

* * *

 _November 30, 2015_

 _Dear Guardian Bloom,_

 _This is royally addressed to you of the Infinite Ocean. I have hereby requested you a celebration on the Domino planet where would be held a reunion for the heroes of the Magical Universe, known as the Winx and Specialists. I have invited you to join as being the former leader of the Winx Club. It will be hosted in the throne room tomorrow in the afternoon. Please dress casually, as this is an event to be never forgotten. If you have any family members, please bring them with you. I have requested to meet you, Guardian Bloom._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Thoren of Domino_

* * *

A reunion! My mind had thousands of questions. Why would Thoren invited me, either wise Daphne? The last time I was with my "friends", it seems that I had sacrifice the time. I couldn't go… Could I? The parchment had dropped from my hands, just forming air bubbles from the water.

"Bloom." Sheldon looked at the amber letter. He picked it up, reading the official writing of my brother-in-law. Soon after, he had looked at me in shock. "Why don't you go?" That question just surprised me.

"What?! But remember what happened the last time?" He was in deep thought as soon as I mention that phrase.

"You have a grudge, my wife. I'm sure everyone had let go of that past memory and enjoyed their future. Why do you care so much about the past? Maybe being too nostalgic..." He had a little chuckle. Teaser! Well, that is what I love about him too.

I, then, realized it. He was right. I worried so much about the past; I never thought about the smiles of the future.

"Well, Sheldon, you are correct. I do have a grudge. My mind is made up. I am going tomorrow, but I want to surprise my family and friends. Sheldon, Can you turn into a human?"

* * *

 **Are you guys wondering if this is a new fanfiction? It seems like it, but it's a 1 or 2 or 3 chapter sequel. The sequel to Bloom's Sirenix Curse. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. ****Review please.**

* * *

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 _Avater13_


	3. Shock

**Reunion** **Chapter 2:** _"Shock"_

* * *

 **Bloom's Point of View:**

Today was the day. I meet my friends and family. I'll see what they changed into.

Stroke One-Hundred. I sighed again. My hands grew too tired, and Fira's hair was still curly. She looked at the mirror, and her lips started to quiver and her eyes started to tear up. Her own dragon flared up.

"UGH! I can't stand it! I can't even get one piece of straight hair with heat vents or fire combs! Why do I have to get this hair?! UGH!" Fira was so mad, as she took the comb from my hands, and light it with her own Dragon Fire. "OUCH!"

"Fira, I know you want smooth and silky hair for the reunion, but don't you think curly hair is beautiful too?", I asked softly. She just huffed and puffed with arms crossing. Fira's hair did come from Sheldon, before he became the Sirenix Monster. I'm guessing the monster of anger might be in her, too. Sigh.

"Mother! Look at your hair. It is just wavy! Not curly like mines! You can straighten it easily, while my hair won't freaking budge! **(Author's Note: Fira's hair isn't very curly, but she has straight hair in curls that is invincible.)** ," Fira kept complaining; I had to sigh again. "Mother, Can you style my hair?" She whispers to me, as I raised an eyebrow. Somehow, my girl just strike a light bulb.

"Fira... One minute you complain," I stated, "The next... You ask me to help you." She turned around to the table, opened the drawer, and was getting a familiar huge starfish barrette.

"This was for my birthday, and I had promise to wear sometimes. Well... This is the time," She informed me, surprising me of her mature ways. I started to gather her light-wildfire hair, grouping it with the barrette. Some fairy dust was added for a sparkling touch like the glistening sand of Solaria's beaches. One word, Beautiful.

"Finished, dear." She stood up, and swam to a tall mirror. Her new daisy-pink silk dress had match with the decorum of her eyeshadow. Her hair was magical like always.

"All you need is to turn into human, walk to Domino, and celebrate the reunion." I stated chronological in order, as she nodded.

"Mother, let me help you do your finishing touches," My daughter had offer such helpful actions.

"Of course, dear. May you get my seashell tiara and deep-green shawl of silk?" She swam to her bed, receiving the requested items. She placed the jewelry on my long hair, and the shawl on my shoulders. "Thank you, dear. Let's hurry. Your father and brother were waiting for us 10 minutes ago." Our tails started to activate to the portal of Domino, where I met my well-dressed husband, smart-looking son, and my cute bonded selkie.

* * *

"Serena. It is nice to see you again," I said sweetly. She smiled, and started to speak soft words.

"Bloom, you are so beautiful. I'll open the portal for you. Domino Portal. Open," My blonde selkie whispered, and a portal of vast blue spirals moves. We went through the portal, and all I saw was a blinding light.

* * *

Sheldon, Fira, Aiden, and I turned into humans. The only funny part was how I wasn't wobbling, unlike the rest of were trembling. We had travel to the palace of Domino by the limestone-brick bridge, and I saw the golden carriages of Solaria, Andros, and Eryaklon.

"Are you guys ready?", I checked. They nodded with a smile, and walked _perfectly_ with me.

* * *

I started to hear shouts of familiar and unfamiliar names. My family was last in line, as I started to hear loud voices laughing and celebrating.

"King Brandon, Queen Stella, Crown Princess StarGirl, and Princess Celeste of Solaria." Stella had her happy ever after with Brandon. StarGirl must be already a young adult. She was cute when I saw her at 10.

"King Roy, Queen Aisha, and Prince Riley of Andros." Roy and Aisha were holding hands, as I saw, Riley was smiling at his parents.

"Lady Flora, Sir Helia, and Miss Zoey of Linphea!" I heard the announcer yelled out loud. I imagine Flora's child to be.. a Nature Lover. I am just glad that she has a wonderful family.

"Lady Musa, Sir Riven, Mister Ethan, and Miss Melody of Melody!" Musa had became an infamous Magical Dimension Popstar, and she has two children. That must be a lot of stress to have two children, while being famous. I hope Riven is being good to her.

"Lady Tecna, Sir Timmy, and Miss Tiffany of Zenith!" I couldn't help it, but giggle in my head. The family has the first name of the same letter: T. How adorable!

"King Sky, Queen Diaspro, and Princess Opal of Eryaklon!" My shoulders had tense. Sky and Diaspro has a child, a girl. I'm sure Sky couldn't be miserable anymore. He has a child. That can't make him miserable at all, then. He should be smiling handsomely. Sigh. I have Sheldon now. At least, my family and I are happy. That made me full of Joy.

"Finally! Presenting the King, Queen, and Princess of Domino! King Thoren, Queen Daphne, and Princess Nicole of Domino!" I heard the trumpets play in pride, as the sounds of heels clicked the porcelain floor.

Soon, it was our turn. My heart thumped loudly, as beads of sweat surfaced on my forehead. Sheldon held my hand, and the announcer had looked at me. His emerald eyes popped out, as he hurried to check his list.

"You majesties, ladies, and gentlemen! My apologies to forgetting a guest or four," He was hesitated and shouted, "Lastly! Presenting Goddess Bloom, Wizard Sheldon, Mister Aiden, and Miss Fira of the Infinte Ocean!" Everyone stared at us with the covering of their hand or fake emotions of seriousness. I felt my children uncomfortable. Sheldon held my hands to calm me, as we pay our respects to the Dragon Fire Royalty.

"Your majesties. King Thoren, Queen Daphne, and Princess Nicole. Thank you for inviting us," I greeted them with a proper curtsy. I felt warm hands pull me into a hug.

"Bloom. You're human," My sister cried, smiling at me, "Winx! Come here! Bloom is back!" The others cheered, and ran, squeezing the life out of me. Their chatters made me have tears of happiness. It was just back to old times.

"Let's celebrate!", Daphne's husband announced. I had met someone familiar. She wasn't glaring at me, nor was she grinning.

"Hello, Goddess Bloom." She held out her right hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Queen Diaspro," I said with pure ice in my voice. I shook her hand, and faced her rude eyes. Something changed. Her eyes weren't being rude at all; Her amber eyes were full of sweet honey. I saw her red lips curve into a loving smile.

"Let's say we let the past be by-gone to by-gone, Bloom." That had shocked me. She hated me, but she changed. I guess you can changed; I was wrong after all. Diaspro was still waiting with a tender smile and a honest hand, as I was just frozen in the mind.

The word in my head: _Shock_.


	4. Slipping From The Past

**"Winx Club" Reunion** **Chapter Three:** _"Slipping From The Past"_

* * *

 **Bloom's Point of View:**

"Let's say we let the past be by-gone to by-gone, Bloom." That had shocked me. She hated me, but she changed. I guess you can changed; I was wrong after all. Diaspro was still waiting with a tender smile and a honest hand, as I was just frozen in the head.

The word in my head was shock. I couldn't believe it! Diaspro had apologized in front of everyone that was against her. I tried to read her mind, and I read something unexpected: Forgiveness, Sorrow, and Understanding. Her smile turned upside, as I didn't even make contact with her hands.

"Okay Bloom, I understand wouldn't forgive me for all those years of pain. I get it. If you don't want to forgive me, I am sorry and I'm willing to be your friend at any cost." Diaspro left me speechless. She was willing to be my friend at any cost. She was really sorry.

"Diaspro, wait." She stopped, and looked at me with depressing amber orbs. "I heard you. I felt you. I understand you. I forgive you." Diaspro looked at me with surprise.

"Bloom. I thought you'd never forgive me," She said. I read her mind again. She was actually astonished on my words; Diaspro wasn't kidding.

"Well, I have. I can't hold a grudge forever," I stated, remembering my husband's wise words. Her ruby lips swirled to make a tender smile. Her eyebrows soften with peace and calmness. The eyes became sweeter than warm, melted marshmallows. We shook our hands together, as everyone clapped for us.

"Thank you, Bloom." She said, before walking away to Sky. It felt wonderful; My heart was relaxed now. Well, if only Sky didn't see me. We looked at each other with the reminders of pain, and I broke our connection. I am sorry, Sky.

'Maybe we can talk endlessly on a day', I thought to myself.

* * *

Soon, a surprise was waiting for us. I heard the golden trumpet played louder, as I heard spurs clank and heels being much gentler than before. Everyone's heads turned, making the way to the doors.

"Announcing the Former King and Queen of Andros!", An unfamiliar person had shouted, "Former King Terendor and Queen Niobe!" I looked to find Aisha's parents coming with a regal posture, smiling mostly at Aisha, Roy, and Riley.

Another announcer popped through the door, "Annoucing the Former King and Queen of Solaria! Former King Radius and Queen Luna!" I saw Stella's parents together, loving each other. They looked at their daughter; I felt their warm heart.

The door opened, as I saw a guard of Eryaklon. He stood up straight, "Former King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eryaklon!'' Erendor and Samara had stared at me with heat. Then, they smiled at their son, their daughter-in-law, and their granddaughter.

The announcers stopped, and it switched to Domino's royal adviser, "Lady Alyssa and Sir Rollos of Linphea! Sir Ho-Boe of Melody! Lady Magnethia and Sir Electronio of Zenith!" Tecna, Flora, and Musa looked at their parents. They came together with a hug. I sighed to myself. I do miss my parents too.

"Former King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino! Ma'm Vanessa Peters and Mister Mike Peters of Earth!" I looked up to see my parents looking at me with shock. I knew they would be surprised if I came. I already did.

Music had started up again, as I saw Daphne greeted our parents. I looked to my adoptive parents of Earth to see their enlighten faces.

"Mom, Dad", I started to tear up, "I missed you." They cried heavier than I did.

"We missed you, Bloom." I looked at my other parents who were standing. They pulled me into a tender embrace, as their tears made a river. I looked to my husband who crossed his arms and smirked with a look, 'I told you so'. I jumped to hug him.

"Thank you, Sheldon." He kissed me, but maybe too long. Love is deserved anyway.

"Well. Well. Well. Who is this man, Bloom?" I gasped at my father. I never though he would say "Well. Well. Well", because of his royal reputation.

My husband replied with a gracious manner of bowing, "Hello, your majesty. I'm Waterbender Wizard Sheldon, Bloom's husband. It is an honor to meet you." He reached out his right hand, wanting a handshake from royalty. My fathers stared harsh at him (almost wanting to slap him), as my teeth started to chatter at this "meeting".

"No thank you, Sheldon. You are not worthy of my presence," Oritel has said. On the other hand, my foster father though otherwise.

"Hello Sheldon. So you're my little girl's husband?!" Then, that comment made a chain reaction.

"Bloom! You have a husband?!", my fathers and my mothers looked at me.

"Mom, what's going on?", Aiden and Fira asked. They gasped again.

"Mom!" My mothers fainted, and before that, my unconsciousness let go into the water. All I heard was someone calling my name before a rush of movement jumped into the water with me.


	5. Salvation

" **Winx Club"** **Reunion** **Chapter Four:** _"_ _Salvation_ _"_

* * *

 **Bloom's Point of View:**

* * *

I opened my eyes, hoping I was in heaven or being a mere ghost. Unfortunately, I wasn't, as I felt firm hands on my arms. I looked to my right to see… Sky! He had looked at me with concern (being wet, of course), as I got off of him. I puked out water, and looked at my appearance. I was in my Cursed Sirenix Form of puffed up red-hair, hair strand of purple died, creeping looking, and a harsh aura. My curse wasn't becoming bodiless like Daphne or a monster like Politea, but becoming the carrier of an unbearable curse no one likes. Yikes! Everyone looked at me with sympathy. Why?

"Bloom! This is you?" My families gasped at me. My foster mother Vanessa's amber eyes was wide open, hiding behind my foster father who's mouth was able to catch flies. My biological father was hugging my mother who was crying into his chest saying, "What happen to our Bloom?" I realized I had hurt everyone. It was my fault, and I should have never came.

I started to run. Run away from my family. My friends. My past. My problems. I met the sunset skies, waving me okay. I was prepared to say good-bye, hoping to die from the 200 feet drop.

I hear familiar shouts. I turned around to see my family and my friends.

"Mom! Please don't!" My sweet Fira looked at me. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't leave my family.

"Mother. We know what happen with you and father. We understand you've been hurt before, and I can see why you regret to come here," Aiden's speech made me scrunch my face into my hands. Emotions were all around me, as I couldn't face my own fears.

"Bloom." I heard the Winx and Specialists said to me.

"I Ricordi Vengono Da Me." Stella held her hand open to me. A blinding glow came to me to see a memory I would never forget. The first time I met Stella. I started to weep into my hands; It was such a wonderful memory. I had looked at Stella, twinkling at me with stars. We were Best Friends; Best Friends Forever.

Soon, Flora held her hands up, "Souvenirs Floraux Viennent A Moi." A ball of mystical energy filled itself with vines. It opened like curtains to reveal the memories I had with her. Hugging. Comfort. Loving as Winx. We were the Winx. Flora sobbed with me; She knew how I felt too.

A mask of flames was in my hands. It was Daphne's mask, and I wore it. Through its eyes, I saw my sister taking me to Earth, we meeting the first time, or we finally can hug each other. Sister moments. We didn't do sibling rivalry; We did family love.

I couldn't believe it. Each Winx held their magic to show me that we were a group of best fairy friends for life. Musa with our music band. Flora for comfort. Stella for fashion. Aisha and dancing. Tecna with just big technical words. And I, the red-headed Winx who helped the group be who they are. I loved the Winx; the Winx were sister. I was part of it, too. I couldn't believe it.

At the end, I looked at everyone. The Winx held each of their hands out. I guess they missed me, too. I took their hands, and in response, I was pulled into their warmth. They forgave me. I forgave them.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the progress of this story. I love the mortal support of favoring, following, private messaging, and reviewing about this story. I appreciate your help in encouraging to continue the sequel of Bloom's Sirenix Curse. My gratitude is to you. Thank you.**

 **Author's Note: My apologize to this short chapter; I wanted this chapter to match its title. At first, I planned very few chapters. Reunion was originally a short story, until I discovered that my chapters couldn't match right. The notice from me, Avater13, is that Reunion is officially a ten chapter story. Updates will be available if necessary. Thank you for reading this.**


	6. Confessing is a Change

" **Winx Club" Reunion Chapter Five: **_"_ _Confessing is a Change_ _"_

* * *

 _Bloom's Point of View:_

* * *

 **I felt the heat of Domino flowing through me. The flames of the dragon was from me. Wait, what am I thinking-**

"My name is Celeste, Auntie Bloom." I saw Stella's younger daughter staring at me.

"I'm sorry, dear. I was thinking of something. It is very nice to meet you though," I honestly told her. Suddenly, Celeste's necklace looked so familiar. "Celeste, are you wearing a starfish necklace?"

"Yes, auntie. My sister gave this to me for my 10th birthday. StarGirl also told me that you gave the starfish to her when she was 10 years old, right?" She had said to me. I had nodded to her, but then, I heard arguing.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Celeste. If you excuse me, I gotta go." I started run towards the noise when I saw Musa's children having a big issue. Tiffany and Zoey tries to help, but let's just say that the force wasn't as fierce as theirs were.

"You better shut up, you witch!" Ethan shouted to his older sister, Melody. She glared in response, 'If only looks can kill'.

"Oh stuff a cock in it, asshole! I am a faerie!" The magenta teenager yelled in defense. I had sighed to re-imagined that they were exactly like Musa and Riven.

"A hybrid fairy! Melody, I hate you! You disgraced our family, Melody! You deserve to be in the Omega Dimension! Go be a slutty whore instead!" That made everyone freeze. I felt like an icicle, only to hear breathing.

"Ethan-" I couldn't believe it; I didn't even know that Musa's kids could go this far. I saw Melody ran away. They have gone too far.

* * *

"Grandpa, what have I done wrong?" I turned to a corner to see Melody being comforted by Ho-Boe.

"Melody, you have done nothing wrong," I heard Musa's father confront his granddaughter.

"Why is Ethan like that? Why am I like that?" The young girl started to weep, and I just wanted to jump to her and comfort her.

"Melody, I don't think it's either of your faults. Let me ask you one question I asked Ethan. When you were 10 years old and your mother wasn't there to celebrate, how did you feel?" That made her stop sobbing.

"Grandfather, I had wish my mother was there; I was turning 10. Double Digits! Only when mother came to my 16th birthday, she was truly there." Ho-Boe had a light smile; He knew what to do. I continue to listened, knowing something good would happen.

"Then imagine Ethan on his birthday. He was born on the same day with a few minutes late. Relate his feelings to yours, Melody. You will see why Ethan will act the same way like you do." I felt my jaws dropped. Musa's father had just amazed me. He truly had passion to comfort his own granddaughter.

I ran towards Musa and Riven to see them in front of my face. I tried to speak, but they shut me up and we continued to listen.

"But what about being a hybrid fairy? Why would he shout about that?"

"Well, Melody dear, I had spoke to him about going to Red Fountain. He never did want to go, my little one. All he wanted to do was to be the headmaster of The Golden Auditorium." Musa and Riven gasped… maybe too loud.

"Come out here Musa and Riven. You too, Musa's friend I saw you listen to the whole conversation." Damn it! Why did you guys (Musa and Riven) have to have gasps of sirens?! I can't blame them. I would do that, too.

"Oh Melody sweetie, I didn't know how you felt. You could have told me," Musa had hugged her own daughter. A mother and daughter moment. I felt myself with warm tears.

"Father! Mother!" That was Ethan's voice. Oh no, I hope this isn't trouble.

"Hello sister," Ethan's voice was harsh and cold. Melody didn't glare, but Ethan received a sibling hug. Aww!

"Hey! I hate-"

"Look Ethan and Melody, I had heard what your grandfather said, and so did your father." I started to smile knowing that the twins would create harmony. Literally.

"Earlier, I had talked to my manager Jared..." Woah! Jared became Musa's music manager. What the hell! "When I talked to Uncle Jared, I had asked him about holding concerts only in Melody. You know what he said?" The children became more intrigued, hoping for the best. "He said that I could!" That burst ears.

"Mom! Is it true?!" Melody shouted.

"Is it?! Is it?!" Ethan screamed.

"Yes." The entire family fell on the floor. They were laughing and cheering happily that my little heart burst for my best friend. Her children can now have a normal life with their mother and father. The grandfather looked at me with a warm beam. I could tell that his wisdom helped Musa's family, moreover a reunion.

I walked away with a hopeful gleam.

* * *

 **Don't worry for Bloom lovers! The next chapter is for Bloom lovers.**


End file.
